


You're going home with me

by AmbecaWatson



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barowner Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Professor Castiel, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prof. Castiel sits at a booth at a bar quietly reading&waiting till his ride home is ready to leave. He is listening, amused at the 3 girls the next table over, who are wagering on which girl is gonna talk the hot Bartender into going home with one of them after closing time. But of course Dean is not just the bartender, he's the owner. Oh, and Castiel's fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> This is a bit more on the raunchy side than the fluffy one, but then again that's who I am and what I write. ;)

“Oh my god, do you see him?”

“He’s absolutely dreamy.”

“Fuck me, it’s super hot in here all of a sudden. Why didn’t we come to this bar earlier?”

Professor Castiel Novak listened to the conversation going on in the booth next to his, smiling into his beer from time to time. He hadn’t liked beer before he had started dating Dean Winchester, but now that they had been engaged for six months and started planning to get hitched before the end of the year, he had grown accustomed to it.

In Dean’s line of work, he had to sample lots of different alcoholic beverages and Cas liked nothing better than for his husband to be to home, put his feet on their coffee table and open his left arm for Cas to sink into. Sometimes, Cas had other stuff to do, but Dean didn’t put his arm down but jiggled his hand up and down as if he was an overeager student, until Cas sighed and cuddled close.

When Cas snuggled against him, he would pretend as if he hadn’t begged for cuddles just now and let him taste whatever beer or liquor he was just tasting while watching the game.

Cas smiled to himself and then caught the eye of the man behind the bar. He was just starting to swoon again when he heard the voices of the girls behind the wall in his back.

“Oh lord, I think I’m dead. He just smiled over at us, didn’t he?”

“He totally did,” Cas heard another very excited voice. “Quick find pen and paper. I wanna give him my number.”

“Bitch, you won’t. I’ll give him _my_ number.”

“Can’t we have a good time, please?” the third voice spoke up again. “I guess if we stay long enough we will have enough time to each give him our numbers.”

“Sounds fair,” the voice that had cursed before said. “But who said anything about playing fair when it’s about an eyecandy like him?”

The argument started back up immediately, until the third, milder voice spoke up again, laced with excitement.

“Holy crap, he’s coming over. Act naturally everyone.”

“Hello, ladies,” Cas heard a voice that made his heart race inside his chest. “Can I get you all a refill?”

“Yes, please,” Cas heard the answer which was suggesting a lot of bating eyelashes just going by the breathy quality of it.

“Could you do me a ‘screaming orgasm’, please?” the most aggressive voice said.

“Coming right up,” replied the raspy male voice that made Cas weak in the knees.

“And your best beer,” was the order of the least obnoxious voice.

“You got it I found this very great one a few days ago and ordered it right in,” Cas heard the answer and gushing happy voices telling him that they had never guessed that the bar belonged to him. Then Cas heard nonchalant replies until finally boots and toned legs came into his line of vision. His gaze hungrily went up the man’s jeansclad calves, caressing the crotch area, before he moved up over the man’s black t shirt, catching an eyeful of a toned biceps until he zeroed in on Dean’s face.

“And what can I do for you this evening, gorgeous?” he heard him drawl and his mind was on fire.

He couldn’t blame the girls in the other booth for wanting a piece of his man, but something inside him told him that he should make a stand.

“Just the usual,” Cas grinned and motioned for Dean to slide in with him.

Dean smirked, motioning to Benny who still worked the bar that he was gonna take 5 and communicated with him in a completely unintelligible sign language to the outside eye, which Cas however understood as Dean telling Benny which drinks to make for the girls.

“Hey you,” Dean said as he sat down.

“Hello Dean,” Cas purred and rubbed his nose over Dean’s cheek, happily scenting him.

“Why the sudden need for… me?” Dean chuckled, looping his arm around Cas’ shoulder and painted little circles on his dress shirt.

“The girls in the other booth want to lay some moves on you,” Cas whispered, but he didn’t even have to because the old argument was going on at the other table again. Apparently they hadn’t even realised that Dean hadn’t gone far after taking their orders.

Cas stroked over Dean’s arm now, producing goosebumps in the wake of his fingers’ journey on his tanned skin.

“They’re just dumb little girls,” Dean shrugged, taking a sip of the beer they had tasted yesterday and which Cas wanted to try again in the proper atmosphere on the night that followed while he waited for Dean to finish up like they usually did it. “Besides, if they really want in my pants, the tips will be good.”

“Benny still wants to buy himself that record player, then?” Cas asked, knowing that Dean as the owner didn’t depend on the tips that people insisted on giving him. He accepted them, and passed them on to his waiters.

“Yep, and the record collection to match,” he stopped Cas’ caressing hand now. “Babe, please. I gotta get back to work now. You really don’t need to wait up.”

“But I want to. And I’m curious to see how forthright those girls are gonna get.”

“You’re not gonna help me out on this by just making it obvious that I’m yours, are you?” Dean said with a pained expression. “Seriously, one slow dance and a kiss and this would all be settled.”

“No,” Cas rumbled deeply. “No such luck, Winchester.”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean nuzzled him, "just one dance. I haven’t felt you up close since last night.”

“ _Very_ long ago,” Cas sassed him, but Dean wasn’t in the mood.

“That was _ages_ ago,” he said in an intense tone and moved closer. “Just a kiss to give me more energy, huh?”

“You’re obnoxious, I hope you know that.”

“And I hope you know how much I love it when you say words like ‘obnoxious’.”

Cas chuckled as little and finally kissed Dean who practically lounged on him, moving closer and closer.

He breathed lightly, teasing his tongue over Dean’s lips before they opened and suddenly Dean’s hands were everywhere, tugging at his shirt and tie, leaving it rumbled. His hair was up on ends because Dean carded through it as he pressed himself to him heatedly.

“Behave,” Cas rumbled lowly, stopping Dean’s fingers which were now pulling his shirt out of his trousers. “I’m wearing way too may clothes for this thing anyway.”

“Good thing I’m not,” Dean smirked and captured Cas’ hand, while he hid to the taproom what they were doing with his broad back.

He lifted his t shirt up and guided Cas’ hand underneath it.

“Just a bit more, I love your hands on me,” he purred and captured Cas’ mouth again while he stroked over his stomach and caressed his side.

“Dean,” Cas stopped moving now. “If we’re doing a little more then we’d have a case of public indecency on our hands.”

“Whatever. My bar.”

“Will you behave if I give you another kiss and go back to work?”

“Only if you promise to stay awake long enough for us to continue this later.”

“Cross my heart,” Cas whispered and pulled Dean close again, roaming his body over his clothes now, but much less heated than Dean had wanted it.

“There, better now?” Cas grinned with both hands on Dean’s face as he finally parted their lips.

“Much,” Dean smirked back and righted his clothes before he got up, Cas noticing with gleeful pride that he had managed to get Dean flustered and aroused as his eyes zeroed in on his crotch again.

He breathed out: “Wow,” at him and smiled full of promise as Dean walked back over to the bar to collect the drinks that Benny had prepared for the other table.

Speaking of, the girls over there all gasped out loud when they saw Dean coming towards them.

“Is it just me or is he sex on legs?”

“He is. And my god, look at him. Do his lips actually look swollen?”

“You must be imagining that because you’re so horny.”

“I don’t though. And his hair is all spikey and sexy now.”

Cas chuckled loudly into his beer. If those girls had that degree of observation skills, why hadn’t they noticed that the object of their desire had kissed a guy breathless just a few feet away from them? Perhaps it was selective perception, Cas had seen that often enough with his students. Talk about the exam they were all ears, talk about the greater context, they nearly went to sleep.

Obviously the girls in the other booth had heard his chuckle because now he could put a face to the most aggressive voice.

“Is it very interesting what we’re talking about, or what?” she said with acid in her voice, but her eyes widened when she really saw Cas. It very much looked like she had two objects of desire now. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Obviously you didn’t listen in, you must be reading something funny, right?” she nodded to his book which lay unopened on the table.

“I wasn’t-”

“Do you mind if me and my friends join you?” she beamed and motioned the girls over with her immediately. Suddenly Cas was surrounded by three twenty something women who smiled flirtily at him.

“A man like you all alone tonight. I’m sure you would enjoy some company.”

Cas searched for Dean to rescue him, because he just came up with the girls’ drinks.

“Here you go, ladies. I see you found a friend.”

“Yes, he was just telling us about the absolutely funny book he’d reading.”

“What, War and Peace? I agree, very funny book,” Dean smirked, both he and Cas remembering how he had tried to read Tolstoy and had thrown it across the room after half a minute.

“What kind of depressing shit is that?” he had huffed and Cas vividly remembered having to make out with him for hours to make up for his own crappy taste in novels.

He smiled at Dean now and the girl who had tried to consort between her two companions still had her eyes wide open when Cas looked back at them, and it was evident that the penny had dropped with her. She blushed deeply and leaned back into the seat, hiding herself in the near shadow there.

The other girls kept talking and flirting at both Dean and Cas. After a minute Cas raised his eyes to Dean again pleadingly, desperate to flee the situation now, but Dean only smirked. Cas knew that Dean was enjoying his discomfort a little after he had threatened to leave him hanging if the girls grew bolder.

After a minute though, Dean laid a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Benny say he’ll be alright to finish up alone. We can go home in an hour, ok?”

“Yes,” Cas sighed happily at Dean resolving the situation as he interlaced their fingers for a moment.

The two determined girls stared at what was happening with embarrassed expressions.

Cas stared up at Dean: “I think I still owe you that dance, don’t I?”

“You do,” Dean said and held out his hand until Cas had collected all his things, his suit jacket and trenchcoat which had fallen onto the floor in the girls’ haste to get into Cas’ booth.

Dean frowned and actually took the time to clean his coat, before he folded it neatly and walked over to the bar handing it to Benny alongside Cas’ other possessions.

He stared deep into Cas’ eyes now, whispering: “Dance me,” and Cas broke out in a hoarse giggle which turned into a gasp as Dean pulled him close and moved them around in a circle to the music that was just playing.

Cas felt his hip bones graze against Dean’s as they swayed and let himself be pulled in while Dean’s mouth moved along his neck, bowing it so that he could kiss his way up properly.

“Tell me again why you didn’t wanna dance with me?” he whispered, not expecting an answer and then he kissed him again.

To their surprise, they heard loud cheering from the table where they had left the girls and when they looked at them, they clapped and gave them thumbs up.

“Seems like they dealt with the double disappointment well, doesn’t it?” Cas said, moving with Dean again when he felt gentle hands on both sides of his neck.

“Or perhaps they came to the conclusion that my hot man belongs to me and I to him?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Let’s get out of here and I’ll show you that I belong to you,” Cas rasped and went home with his man, like he would do every night for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By demand, this fic's rating changed now. *wink wink*

Once they reached home, they finished what they had started in the bar as Cas put on the same music they always playing there as well. He held out his hand for Dean to come closer and dance some more.

Dean followed his summons and they swayed around for a few songs while their hands turned more and more greedy on each others’ bodies.

Cas chuckled low in his throat when Dean wasn’t even pretending to keep the rest of the evening G-rated anymore as his hands found Cas’ ass and stayed there, stroking and kneading.

“I really wanna go to bed now,” he purred into Cas’ ear. “Do you still have work to do for tomorrow?”

“Sadly yes,” Cas said with a small, apologetic smile. “I still have to go over the notes for my lecture tomorrow, and I have a surprise quiz to think of for my seminar.”

“You’re a mean teacher,” Dean said, grabbing Cas one last time before he let him work for another hour.

 

“Hurry up, or I’m starting without you, he called out of the bedroom just as Cas ended his quiz with a rather gruesome question. ‘Was Nicolaj Gogol really dead when he was buried? Bonus points if the answer is linked to the plot of Dead Souls‘.

After that, Cas went over into the bedroom and every last thought about literature and unfortunate novelists was wiped from his mind as he saw Dean already down to his briefs awaiting him.

“Get over here,” he smiled and patted the other side of the bed.

Cas smiled as he got out of his clothes and laid down next to Dean.

“And what now?” 

“Well, weren’t you gonna show me that you belong to me?” Dean waggled his eyebrows and put on a wide grin as Cas sat up a bit, and promptly started exploring Dean’s stomach, while both lazily watched Cas’ hand glide over his skin.

“It’s really late, babe,” Dean checked the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Do you wanna make this a quickie?”

“When have I ever wanted that? And no matter how tired I was in the morning?”

“Uh, like… never?” Dean suggested as Cas palmed his hardening cock.

“Precisely,” Cas praised him for being so quick on the uptake.

He slipped off his boxers and then Dean was a bit surprised by Cas climbing him backwards, pressing his face into his crotch and waggling his butt in front of him.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get down to business now,” he chuckled and the laugh went straight into Dean’s balls which was quite logical actually, because that’s exactly where Cas’ head was right now.

He got impatient now, wriggling himself more so Dean got the invitation as he blew hot onto the fabric of Dean’s briefs.

Dean moaned at that, his hands cupping the sides of Cas’ ass before he pulled it apart and circled his rim with two fingers.

“Mmm,” Cas voiced his approval as he pulled at the band of Dean’s underwear, his progress being obstructed a bit by having to get them off upside down and by Dean’s tongue finding his pucker.

He groaned as Dean waggled his face in-between his cheeks, and started to lick him open. Cas pressed himself back a little, wanting to get into a better position and it encouraged Dean to eat him out harder, while his cock twitched right where Cas could see it.

He sucked it into his mouth, while Dean sent him to heaven with his tongue pressing into him. 

After just a minute, Cas was already wrecked, and he knew his blowjob wasn’t really a good job, just a few sucks when he wasn’t too distracted by what Dean did to him.

He gave it up entirely when Dean added extra fingers as he licked into him and only stroked over Dean’s cock from time to time, moaning and keening back right into his face which got him another moan and a twitch in his palm because of how much Dean got turned on by his wantonness. 

“Mmm,” Cas hummed again and sat up, stroking himself too now as Dean lapped long streaks over his hole and he thought he could come from this alone: Seeing himself jerk the both of them off and sitting on Dean’s face. 

But he had promised more, so he lifted one of his thighs even as Dean dug his fingers into them to keep him in place, licking him desperately and as if he liked nothing better.

Cas let him carry on for a minute, but then laid his hands over Dean’s, gently dislodging his hold and then he obscenely brought his thigh over to Dean’s other side, even as he felt his balls nuzzled and teasingly licked in farewell.

“Seriously, it’s like you like to kiss me down there more than to kiss my actual mouth,” he chuckled as he straddled Dean again, facing him this time and grabbed for the lube on Dean’s nightstand.

“That’s because I can have your mouth all the time, but to be able to kiss that place is special. Imagine if I pulled down your pants when I get you from work to go to dinner and kissed your ass instead. That might not be very dignified and fitting for the public, wouldn't you say, professor?”

“Shut up, you smartass,” Cas said, slowly sinking down onto Dean’s cock now. “I don’t want to hear remarks like that now. Only moans.”

“Boohoo, what are you gonna do if I don’t stop it?” Dean waggled his eyebrows, his fingers clasping Cas’ now to give him purchase as he started to move.

“Something very terrible,” Cas threatened, but then his eyes fell shut and his mouth opened as he picked up speed.

“Hold that thought for later,” Dean muttered and then forgot what they were talking about as Cas rode his cock with hard shoves.

Dean’s arms strained from holding Cas and he looked down repeatedly, watching himself disappear in his lover and Cas’ cock bop up and down, leaking precome onto his stomach whenever it hit it.

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned and his hands glitched off because they were really sweaty now. He grabbed Cas’ thighs again, massaging them deep as Cas rode up and down, fisting his cock and moaning with his eyes closed.

“Yes, oh yes,” he moaned and Dean looked down just in time to see him come onto his own hand while a few drops also flew out onto Dean himself.

“Wow baby,” Dean panted, very close himself as Cas changed his position a bit, bracing himself on his legs and raising his ass a bit so Dean could thrust from underneath him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he bit out as he rode Cas’ ass until he came inside him.

Cas watched Dean as he came and gloated in the feeling that he was the one who could do these things to him. 

Dean looked up as he felt himself watched and Cas knew that the feeling was mutual when he told him: “I love you so much, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean,” he smiled as an answer and climbed off him, only when he came to rest, did he notice how thoroughly exhausted he was.

“Next semester I think I have to bribe the makers of the schedule so that they don’t give me morning courses anymore,” he yawned as Dean pulled him close and he smiled softly into the embrace.

“Didn’t you say a computer generates the times?” Dean sassed him, even after just having come down from a spectacular orgasm. “You might have a bit of a job inviting the computer to the bar and buy him a fancy drink so you get an afternoon lecture.”

“Smartass,” Cas said again. “You wouldn’t mind though? If I did and flirted with the computer while you were present?”

“Well, since you are not interested in computers that way, I wouldn’t be jealous. We’re too cool for jealousy anyway. Otherwise I would have reacted much different when those girls tried to flirt with either of us tonight. And you weren’t jealous either, were you?”

“No,” Cas confirmed, already on his way to sleep. “Because we know what we mean to each other. And that we can always depend on one another.”

“You betcha, baby,” Dean yawned and at last turned out the light, moving a bit awkwardly so he didn’t have to let go of Cas as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In future, I think I should give up trying to write something that doesn't contain explicit action. ;)


End file.
